mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A bed time story.
Page created by Flodoomable There once was a young man named veny, he was a boy around 17. He had a bad case of insomnia. At night he would always work the forge of his father at night to help his boredom. One day just before the father went to sleep he thought of a plan to help Veny. He told Veny to get some wool from a farm he knew off, he lied that the wool was special and needed for a special weapon handle. Veny, who would get bored even from forging decided: Why not? Veny went out of his house and to the farm his father had spoken off. Upon reaching the farm he got a curious look about him, there where big balls of fluff laying in the field, thought the balls where smaller than ordinary sheep. Veny walked up to the farmhouse and knocked the door, an old man came out. Veny told of his father needing the wool, the old man began to smile and told him he knew is father well. If Veny wanted wool he had to shave it himself, the old man was to old to shave a sheep in the dark of course. Veny sighed and took a shear, he walked into the field and looked for a big one. It was then that the night set in and his field of view lessened. The young man shrugged and began shearing one of the sheep, he assumed sleeping animals wouldn't mind him. After sheering a bit of the strange looking sheep he gasped and felt something brush up to his waist. He noticed the sheep he was sheering rub her head against his groin. He annoyingly pushed her head away and continued sheering. Again the sheep pushed her head back against his waist. He wondered why the sheep was acting so weird and crouched down to get a better look of the sheep's face in the dark. Imagine his surprise when it was not a sheep that pushed into him, but a pair of sweet tasting soft lips meeting his. He fell backwards in surprise and saw the face how it really was. He blushed heavily, seeing he had sheared the top off of a girls' breasts, the girl panted heavily. He rubbed his eyes, thinking the sleep deprivation had made hallucinations for him. The sheep girl held out her uncovered chest to him and straddled his waist, shyly blating as a sheep. He was pushed with his head into the pile of wool he had shaven off of, making a nice cushion for his head. The sheep girl smiled sweetly at him as the wool pillow caused his eyes to draw closer to being closed. His insomnia fought back aggressively, jerking him awake after each time he closed his eyes. The sheep giggled cutely and took his hands, pushing them against hers. Veny's eyes went big as he felt actual breasts, soft and supple like he could only imagine in his perverted The sheep girl moved in for another kiss, this time the young man didn't resist. His mind had become foggy from sleep and his head heavy from her kiss. The young man smiled as he fell asleep in her arms, the weresheep cradled his head in her bosom. She calmly began pleasuring him in his sleep, she was happy to see his smiling face as he finally slept like a rose in what had been such a long time. Ever since his insomnia had faded from him, his weresheep wife had found her love, the one she could cradle and care for and he who wouldn't have to endure another restless long night. The End. Category:Fanfiction